


I Can't Fail

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Duty, F/M, Fear, Protecting ones friends, Spoilers only if you haven't got past Act 1, Trusting in others, coming to terms with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at Redcliffe, Selinah Levellan is determined to make sure that horrible future never happens...perhaps a bit too eagerly. A pep talk, of sorts helps her realize she may need to take it easy.</p>
<p>Or Levellan is scared and Solas, Varric, Cassandra console her...mainly Solas. :*)</p>
<p>I may have spelling or grammatical errors, as I wrote this kind of quick. It's been swimming in my head for days. Comments and ideas are appreciated and encouraged. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Fail

CRACK

Her lightning arched through the Red Templars, making them drop like dead weight. She could feel her strength waning, but she had to end this. She took off running for the next group of Red Templars. A Templar with Red Lyrium sharpened to a razor sharp spikes was waiting eagerly for them. She dove off the stone steps right into the mix of the Templars. Her staff came down hard arching the lightening through them. They shrieked and writhed as she slammed her staff again and again forcing the currents through them. The watched as they fell one by one to the ground. Varric was now in view and he was preparing Bianaca with a fire bolt. Solas appeared with a scoul deep in his brow casting another barrier. Cassandra screamed extending her Seeker powers, she wasn’t sure exactly how she could do that. But before they could stop her, Selinah was off after the next group of Templars. Solas sighed and took off after her.

“Trouble seems to be on a roll today. I think she is trying to set a record pace or something.” Varric panted taking off after the two elves

“It would seem that way dwarf.” Cassandra huffed following in pursuit

Selinah was moving rather quickly, but she had to defeat this Red Templar cell to make it to the next one. She had to take Corepheous’s lackeys from him. She couldn’t let it happen. She had to protect her friends. She had to succeed. She couldn’t afford to fail. She stumbled tripping over a piece of rubble and came down hard on her kneecap. She heard the crack, but she had to get up. She had to keep going. She ran as fast a her injury would allow her. Another group of Red Templars. This group had a massive behemoth with red lyrium shards all over it’s body. She scrambled to her feet and took off slamming her staff into the ground hard arching the lightning throughout the massive cave. The beast looked at her and thew a massive shard claw at her. She rolled out of the way almost tumbling over a cilff. She scrambled back to where she had been orginally. She was now trapped, between this beast and the edge of the cave cliff.

“NO!” she screamed “I can’t fail! I won’t!” she slammed her staff hard into the ground again. The beast groaned and swatted her like a fly. She went crashing into a pillar with a loud crack. She screamed realizing that a few of her ribs were most likely broken. Elven women didn’t have particularly strong bones, and her strength was all but gone now. She lifted her staff to bring it down again, but Solas appeared hitting the brute with a Fade Knock. And knocking it clean off the cliff. 

“Good” she made to stand up but he pushed her back down

“Sit.” his tone was forcfull

“No! I have to stop this! I have to stop Corepheous!” she screamed trying to stand again

“Inquisitor! Sit!” his voice shook the whole cavern

“I have to stop this!” she sobbed “I have to stop him!”

“You are going to get yourself killed!” he was right up in her face now

She winced grabbing her side and he looked at her concerned. She tried to stop the pitiful sobs escaping her, but the adrenaline had worn off and she was so weak. Everything hurt.

“Lie back lethallan. Let me heal you.” he placed a hand behind her head and under her lower back then lifted her to position her flat on the ground. She sobbed harder now, the tears flowing freely now. He worked on mending her broken body as she cried.

“I have to stop this me falon! I have too!” 

“I understand lethallan. Truly I do, but you are pushing too hard. Your strength is waning. And you powers are as well. I understand the urgency, but you must slow down my friend.”

“No you don’t!” she screamed still sobbing “You don’t know! You didn’t see!”

Varric and Cassandra appeared panting behind a pillar. Varric looked exhausted and Cassandra looked pissed.

“Inquisitor!” she yelled “You are going to get yourself killed!” 

“Normally I’d take your side Trouble, but the Seeker has a point.” Varric attached Bianca to his back walking over to her. “You are rushing into battles and I’m all for a good fight, but you don’t even breathe before your elven feet are running off to another.”

“I can’t let him win! I have to stop him!” she sobbed 

“And we will Inquisitor” Cassandra’s tone was softer now “But we must pace ourselves. We will stop him. The Inquisition. You do not have to do this alone my friend.” she offers a smile.

Selinah manages to force a smile back at the exhausted warrior, then an applogetic look to Varric, when she looks at Solas, her heart lurches. She can remeber the look he gave her in Redcliff and it makes her heart sink.

“Better carry her back to camp Chuckles.” Varric states turning to leave

Cassandra squeezes Selinah’s shoulder and follows Varric out

Solas is still tending to her injuries and she feels a deep sigh in her chest. 

“Dirtha. What troubles you lethllan?” he asks concerned moving a strand of her raven hair out of her face.

“In Redcliffe...I saw you die...I saw you all die...but what you said to me before you died...before you sacrafied yourself for me...” she trailed off covering her eyes with her arm as more tears stung her eyelids

Solas lifted her arm carefully and helped her to a sitting position “That wasn’t real lethallan. It was a figment of the Fade.” he smiled

“No. It will happen if I don’t stop him.” her eyes are panicked and she is searching for something in his. He coughs nervously causing her to avert her gaze.

“You mentioned that I said something to you...may I ask what it was lethallan?”

She looks into his eyes begging for him to understand.

“You called me vhenan...then you...kissed me.” she is staring at her fingers nervously twisting them around each other.

“Oh.” a small smirk was creeping across his face. “One does say and do impulsive things, when faced with death I suppose.”

“Yes. I suppose one does.” she smiled

Solas placed his arm under her thighs and the other under her back then lifted Selinah. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he very carefully stepped into the Fade, then quickly out into the campsite. The recruits standing guard, nearly jumped out of their skin. She had a death grip on him, but he didn’t seem to mind, or notice really. He set her down carefully on a log then stepped into her tent and reemerged with a pouch of her favorite elfroot tea. He was preparing her tea, when Varric and Cassandra appeared.

“How..did..you” Varric stuttered pointing back to the caves then dropped his head shaking it “Mages.”


End file.
